nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V34
Nintendo Power V34 is the March 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past on it's cover. The 1991 Nintendo Power Awards nominees were presented in this issue. The contents of the issue are as follows. NES ''The Empire Strikes Back'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. It is a 6-page article that included maps for all the Hoth levels. ''Terminator 2'' The next featured game is Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Maps are given for Stages 1, 3, 4, and 5. ''Nightshade'' Nightshade is the next NES game featured. The article gives tips on many different rooms and areas. ''M.C. Kids'' The last game featured in the NES section is the McDonald's game M.C. Kids. It gave information on collecting cards and special items, and also provided maps for the first six levels. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This was part three of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Three: The Book of Mudora In search of the Pendant of Power, Link uses the help of the Miracle Wings and the Book of Mudora to travel to the Desert Ruins and battle a Lanmola. Game Boy ''Mega Man II'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Mega Man II. It has maps for the Clash Man, Metal Man, Wood Man, and Air Man Stages. ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' The next featured game is Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs' Big Break. It provides maps for Stages 1 and 2, and takes a peek at Stages 3 and 4. ''High Stakes'' The third featured Game Boy game is High Stakes Gambling. It is a short 2-page article that gives some tips for winning. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part three of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 3 While trapped in a new world looking for Princess Peach, Mario and Luigi make friends with Yoshi and his village. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Lagoon (SNES), Drakkhen (SNES), Dragon Warrior III (NES), and Metroid II: Return of Samus (GB). Super NES ''Lemmings'' Lemmings is the first SNES game featured. It contains information on the skills and a few of the levels. ''Joe & Mac'' The next game is Joe & Mac. The article has maps for many of the Stages. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' The next SNES game is The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. It gives the reader all the details about items as well as the Light World map and what the player will find within the map. Nintendo Power Awards `91 ::(See main article: 1991 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue has the nominations for the fourth annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans could vote in various game-related categories and the results would be printed in a later issue. The categories for 1991's Nintendo Power Awards included Best Graphics and Sound, Best Theme/Fun, Best Challenge, Best Play Control, Best Multi-Player or Simultaneous, Best Overall Villain, Most Innovative Game, Best Overall NES Game, Best Overall Game Boy Game, and Best Overall Super NES Game. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester in a Rampart setting. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for them. It also has a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''M.C. Kids, ''Nightshade, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Super Square Deal, Terminator 2: Judgement Day *Game Boy: **''High Stakes Gambling, ''Mega Man II, Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs' Big Break *Super NES: **''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, ''Lemmings Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine listed the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Battletoads *# Dr. Mario *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game *# Tetris *Super NES *# Super Mario World *# F-Zero *# Final Fantasy II *# Final Fight *# SimCity *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Dr. Mario *# Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include WWF Super WrestleMania and The Addams Family (SNES). It also had a report from the Winter Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas. Category:Nintendo Power Awards Category:CES Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes